1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mental functions complexity model which is suitable for demonstrating in three-dimensional, tangible form, the interrelationships of the major divisions of the brain traditionally identified by anatomists and phychologists, and puts them into their relative positions for studying functions of the human brain. More particularly, it is concerned with a human functions complexity model having a hemispherical base, a stainless steel structural frame within the base, a plurality of independently controlled light sources mounted on the frame, a horizontal, circular, rotatable, translucent, synthetic resin disc which rides one quarter of an inch above and covers the open, upturned hemisphere, a pair of intersecting, perpendicular, semi-circular, translucent, interlocked upright synthetic resin discs, a central, translucent, hemispherical member centrally located in relationship to the horizontal and upright synthetic resins discs, and a pair of motor drives for rotating the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Psychologists have long been concerned with the study of how the human brain actually functions, as opposed to the study of the anatomical characteristics of the brain. The functional analysis of the human brain necessarily deals with abstract concepts and principles that, for explanation and demonstration purposes, are categorized, separated, and reduced to sketches and other models. Heretofore, however, these models have been restricted to two-dimensional charts and descriptions, and therefore have been unable to adequately portray the interrelationships of each of the functional categories conceived by psychologists.
A mental functions complexity model that could portray the interrelationships of the mind's various functions in three-dimensional form would be a decided advantage in the study of psychology.